


Vanoss x Reader

by cloudynoir



Category: VanossGaming (YouTube)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12541660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudynoir/pseuds/cloudynoir
Summary: So let me tell you about how my life got turned upside down. I'm a girl who plays video games for a living, known as AfterglowGaming on YouTube.Evan and I met over the internet, we spent more and more time together and we each developed feelings. I had near enough everything I wanted in life, until it all took a turn for the worst.-all art in this book is my own. I do have cover art for this, feel free to head over to my Wattpad to see it: @-cloudynoir





	1. Chapter 1

(Your POV)

I walked home from work that night in the pouring rain, freezing cold in the stupid outfit they made me wear : a black high waisted skirt and crop top with a little white apron. As if this day couldn't get any worse. First thing this morning, I get to the coffee shop 5 minutes late, soaked to the skin as my car was having some work done. The boss gets all pissed because I made his nice clean floor all wet and being a person with a kinda feisty personality, I came up with a pretty good comeback only to be put on cleaning duty for the rest of the day and only serve rude and impatient customers. Then I get a call saying that my car was going to take longer than expected, meaning I would have to walk in the rain for the next few days. Long story short, this day had been worse than usual.

I had almost started to like serving coffee and cakes to people, but this turned everything upside down. I couldn't wait for the day where I would show up late one morning, have the boss storm out of his office, giving me a lecture about being late and then cut him off by saying that he would have to find a new waitress and that I was leaving. Lost in my thoughts, I ran into a man a little older than me, knocking me to the ground, into a puddle. "I swear to god." I mumbled under my breath, through gritted teeth. The man put his hand out and helped me up, apologizing more than once, even though it was my own fault. I thanked him and carried on, a little faster than before, wanting to get home as soon as possible. 

My fingers had gone numb, making it hard for me to unlock the door to my house. When I finally did, it felt so good to be home, in out of the cold rain. I looked in the mirror on the wall as I passed through the hallway. I didn't look the least bit presentable. My hair was no longer straight, but stupidly curly because of the rain and my mascara had run down my face. I tried to rub it away, only making myself look more like a panda. I shook my head and headed straight to the bathroom were I was planning on taking a nice, long, warm shower. 

I turned on the water and slowly peeled the clothes off of me while I waited for it to heat up. A loud sigh escaped me when I felt the warm water on my back, my fingers and toes hurt a little as I warmed up so quickly. I turned around, so my face was now under the shower head. I rubbed my eyes and cheeks to make sure everything was gone and then shampooed and conditioned my hair. Once everything was done, I tied my hair up, put on my bathrobe and headed to the kitchen for a cup of hot chocolate.

My phone rang while I waited for the milk to heat up. "Hey Evan." I smiled as his face appeared on the screen. "Woah, tough day at the office?" He asked. "Ugh just, don't even go there." I replied as I poured the hot milk into my cup. Poor guy had to listen to me rant for the next 10 minutes while I occasionally took a sip from my hot chocolate. "Sorry." I sighed. "I know you'd rather not listen to me shout about how shitty my day was." Evan chuckled. "That's what best friends are for right? You playing tonight?" He asked looking at his watch. "Depends what we're playing!" I smirked, feeling a lot better now I'd told someone about my day. 

Evan and the guys had planned on playing Gang Beasts, and of course I was going to join them. We played for the best part of two hours and the boys got some pretty good footage. I walked out of my gaming room, closing the door behind me and walked to the kitchen where I washed up my cup. I remembered my wet clothes and threw them in the washing before going back to my living room and switching on the tv. "Netflix it is." I thought as there was nothing I wanted to watch. My eyelids were heavy, and I knew that if I stayed here any longer, I would probably fall asleep.

...

I looked out the window, the sky was starting to turn a lighter blue. I realized I was on the couch as I searched for my phone to look at the time. "3:25?" I thought to myself. I looked at the tv and remembered watching a film and not being able to keep my eyes open, I'd fallen asleep. I stumbled over to my laundry room and got my clothes for later that day, put them out to dry, went to my bedroom, set my phone on my bedside table and fell straight back to sleep. 

4 hours went by way too fast. It felt like I had just closed my eyes. I lied there for a few minutes, hoping that the day ahead wouldn't be as bad as yesterday, at least it wasn't raining. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, the first few rays of sun making their way into my bedroom. I eventually got up and went to the kitchen, making myself a cup of coffee before sitting in front of my tv. I flipped through the channels, nothing that interesting so I scrolled through twitter and instagram on my phone. 

Two more days and it would be the weekend. Naturally, I was going to spend it with Evan. He had some things planned, but didn't want to tell me. I picked up my phone, put my shoes and coat on and took one last look into the mirror before I walked out the door. It was a cold crisp morning which was weird seeing as it rained yesterday. I could see my breath as I walked and the birds were singing quietly. It was actually quite nice, maybe today was going to turn out good after all.

I got there on time seeing as I was in a better mood. The bell chimed as I opened the door and the boss actually seemed pleased to see me. He apologized about yesterday and said that he didn't have the best of days either. I smiled and nodded as I went to put the cakes on display. On my way back through to the kitchen I turned on the radio and one of my favorite songs started to play. The bell chimed again, first customer of the day. "Good morning sir." I smiled as he walked up to the counter. "What can I get you?" He ordered a coffee and sat by the window, looking out at the streets of Los Angeles. 

The day went pretty quickly because before I knew it, it was time for me to leave. The sun decided to disappear and it was now raining so once again, I had to walk home in the rain. I started off down the road, my coat over my head this time, hopefully keeping my hair straight. A few cars passed, spraying me as they did then one in particular stopped. "Need a lift?" Evan chuckled. "Huh, great timing!" I smiled and got in. "Hey! What are you doing here?" I asked, happy to see him before the weekend. "Couldn't have you walk home in the rain again." He smiled before he started driving to my house.

Once we got back we played as we usually did, with the rest of the guys. "You stayin' the night?" I asked Evan who was sat on the couch beside me. "I got work tomorrow but that doesn't mean you can't stay." I smiled, hoping he would keep me company. I got lonely, living all by myself. It wasn't nice to come home every night from a bad day at work and have no one to talk to in person. Evan nodded and smiled back at me. "I'll stay the night, but I can't promise to get up at the same time as you tomorrow." He smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

(Your POV)

I woke up to the sound of Evan snoring. I smiled and shook my head as I sat up slowly, trying not to wake him. I did the usual, coffee, makeup, clothes and checked my social media. I went to walk out the door but thought that I should probably leave a note for Evan. "Off to work, you know where everything is." I wrote.  
I walked out the door and closed it quietly. My phone beeped in my pocket as I received a message. It was the company that was working on my car. It was done and ready to be picked up! Maybe Evan could drive me over there tonight, or whatever time I got home. 

That was one good thing about work. I don't have fixed hours. I can go when the boss tells me to, and he never keeps me too late. When he's in a better mood, he sends me home early. The door chimed as I entered and the boss nodded at me from his office. I was the only employee at work, this was gonna be one crazy day.  
People poured into the coffee shop all day. We ran out of a few cakes and my feet were sore from running around. "Looks like you need a little help." The boss said as he walked in with some more food. "That would be much appreciated." I said as politely as I could. 

I waited the tables and the boss got the food ready for the rest of the day. The bell on the door chimed as the last customer left. I sighed, brushing my hand over my forehead. "Head on home." The boss smiled at me. "I'll see if I can get one of your coworkers in for next Thursday." He smirked. "I'd appreciate that. Thanks for the help today." I replied, picking up my coat and walking out. I pulled out my phone and called Evan. "Thank you for returning my call, I realize that this is short notice, but I find myself in need of someone with your - *unique* skills. I have a target in Rome, are you able to complete this assignment?" He answered in a deep voice. "You've got the right person Mr Fong." I replied, going with whatever he was doing. 

"How long do I have?" I whispered. "I need him taken out by tomorrow morning at the latest." He answered. "I'm afraid the deadline may need to be extended. My getaway vehicle needs picking up and I have no means of transport to get me to said destination." "I'll send one of my chauffeurs right away." And he hung up. I shook my head and chuckled as I walked over to a bench and sat down, waiting on my 'chauffeur'. Evan pulled up after only a few minutes. "Agent 028"? He asked as he rolled down the window. I pulled a pair of sunglasses from my pocket and put them on before nodding and getting in. "To your getaway vehicle it is."

We pulled up outside to find many cars, all polished and ready to be picked up. "Aw thanks buddy!" I smiled as I got out. "You wanna come in and pay with me or are you gonna wait here?" I asked as Evan still hadn't got out. "Yeah - yeah I'm coming." He cleared his throat. I raised my eyebrow, asking him what was wrong without saying a word but he just shrugged it off. We walked in together, side by side and walked over to the front desk. 

"I'm here to pay for the black G-Wagon?" I asked the receptionist who was flipping through her computer, eyeing Evan every now and then. "I know." She replied sharply. "Jeez." I said under my breath, rubbing the back of my neck. Evan smirked and passed me my keys after the receptionist gave them to him, even though I clearly said "I" was here to pay. "You see that door?" The lady asked. Evan and I nodded. "Go through there and then head to the right, you should find your car around there. If not, just ask one of the mechanics."

It took us a while to walk to the pick up point, it was farther than the receptionist made out. Once we got there my car was nowhere to be seen so we had to walk all the way back, as she had said, to find a mechanic. "Hey." I spoke to a man working on the underneath of a vehicle. "Uh - hey!" I cleared my throat. The man banged his head on the car before he rolled out from under it. "Oh hey miss what can I do ya for?" The mechanic spoke with one of the weirdest accents I had ever heard. 

After having explained, he drove my car around to the front and Evan followed me back to my place. "You've got the day off tomorrow." He smiled, sat on the island in my kitchen as I made us a coffee each. "No I haven't, another day like any other." I sighed. "That was a statement not a question." Evan replied as I passed him the cup. I raised my eyebrow as I sat beside him, looking out the window at the big city below.

"You know it's PAX East this weekend right?" I almost choked on my coffee. "Already?" Evan nodded. "You're coming with me." He said, taking a sip. "You need a break from your job, besides I'm sure your subs would like to meet you." I sighed. "I haven't been posting as much as usual." "Well then you'll explain why once you meet them. I'm pretty sure they'll understand." He assured me. "I'm gonna head home." Evan told me. "Be ready at 8 tomorrow morning?" I smiled. "Are we taking my car?" I asked. "Preferably." Evan smirked. "See you tomorrow." I smiled as he walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

(Your POV)

"You're almost ready, right?" Evan asked me, leaning against the wall on his phone and occasionally looking up to see me rush from one place to the other. "Almost." I shouted back as I threw the last pair of jeans in my suitcase. "Evan, I need your help." He walked in and laughed as he saw me sat on my suitcase, trying the best I could to zip it up. "Do you really need all this stuff?" He asked, zipping it up with ease. "Yes, I do." I smiled.

"Alright, you ready?" Evan asked with crossed arms. "I think so." I replied, checking my hair in the mirror. "I'll meet you outside." Evan picked up the bags and headed out. I did one last check around the house, turning everything off and locking certain doors, grabbed my keys from my marble counter, and headed out with Evan. "Do you need anything in the house?" I shouted from the door as he was over by my car. "Nope." 

I locked the front door and joined Evan who had just finished packing everything. "Can I leave my car there?" He gestured to the driveway. "Yeah, you've got the tickets and everything?" Evan nodded. "Then let's go! We'll be late!" We drove down the road and started our one hour drive to the airport, singing songs at the top of our lungs, laughing about good memories and just enjoying each others company.

We got to the airport and pretty soon we heard the announcement for our flight. We passed over the tickets and headed to security check where Evan got physically searched. I just stood there, trying to hide the fact I was laughing. He sent a stare that could have burnt right through me so I decided to shut up, probably for the best.

(Evan's POV)  
We were in first class, champagne and movies were offered for the flight ahead but we just decided to edit videos instead. It didn't take long for (y/n) to fall asleep. I had to catch her laptop before it fell from her grip. I looked out the window as I put in my earbuds but couldn't see much for the crystals that had formed there. A small sigh escaped my mouth, thoughts filling my mind. 

(Your POV)  
The plane shook a little before we landed which woke me up. "Mornin" Evan smirked as I yawned. "Hey" I smiled. I liked waking up with him around. It made me think about what it would be like if maybe, we became more than just best friends but I shook that idea out just as fast as I had come in. I realized I had been looking at him a little longer than I'd liked and made it awkward. Evan just raised an eyebrow and chuckled, looking back out the window. 

We landed and got the hire car from the airport to our hotel in Boston. "You wanna go out tonight or stay in?" Evan asked as we finally got to our rooms. "You know me." I started. "I'd rath-" Evan cut me off. "It's on me." He bribed. I took a few seconds to decide but I wasn't going to let an opportunity to maybe take things further slip away that easily. "Fine" I smiled.

It took about an hour and a half for Evan and I to get ready. I wore a long, low cut black dress with a cut up the leg, and Evan wore a black tux. "Well don't we look good!" I smiled as we stood in front of the mirror by the door, arm in arm. "We do." He smiled back. We drove to the best restaurant we could find and headed in, getting hungrier by the minute. 

"I reserved a table for two?" Evan asked the receptionist. She smiled and nodded. "Could I have you name sir?" She asked politely. "Fong." I gave Evan a confused look, trying to figure out when he had booked this, but then realizing he had this planned before we even got to Boston. He gave me one of those smirks before the receptionist called a waiter and he showed us to our table.

"Here are the menus." He started. "Can I get you any drinks while you choose your food?" Evan and I looked at each other and then at the menus quickly. "Can I get a French 75 please?" The waiter nodded. "And I'll have a Daiquiri, thanks." Evan added. "Right away." We spoke about anything and everything as we waited for the food that we had ordered a little while after. It was nice, spending time with him. 

I was starting to see Evan in a way that I never thought I would, but I remember someone saying that most best friends ended up lovers. Didn't think that was true up until now. Our food arrived and we ate in comfortable silence, enjoying it as we were pretty hungry by then. I couldn't help but notice that Evan was a little distracted, looking over to his right every now and then. 

I looked over in that direction, only to see another room. The doors were open and it looked like a dance floor. I glanced back at Evan who looked a little nervous. "What?" I chuckled, seeing his face. "I saw how your face lit up when you realized that was a dance floor." He raised an eyebrow. "You know I have two left feet."

I laughed gently. "Yeah uh-huh, that's why we used to dance together and it was like, the most fun we had at that time." Evan's cheeks started to turn a light shade of red. "Alright." He smiled. "I guess I'm not that bad." He smirked. We finished up our meals and talked a bit more before Evan stood up, offering me his hand. "Care for a dance?" He asked.


	4. Chapter 4

(Your POV) 

"Sure." I smiled, taking his hand. We walked over to the dance floor where luckily hardly any people were, which was surprising seeing as this restaurant was very fancy. Not one person wasn't dressed up. "Now, I'm gonna apologize in advance." Evan started as we placed ourselves for our first dance that was actually together; hand in hand. "I'm sorry if I step on your feet." He smiled sheepishly. 

"Why are you so nervous about this?" I smirked, taking a step forward. "Because." He replied. Confused by his answer, I shook my head and started to dance as the jazz band started to play a slow, romantic piece. Evan hovered his hand on my hip, as if to ask for permission. I placed my hand on his and placed it on my hip, returning mine to his shoulder. His cheeks turning a little red. 

The people who had now joined the ballroom were all dancing slowly, all in time to the music, just like in a movie. It's was almost magical, to be here under the dim light, with soft jazz music playing, dancing with the man I had really started to become attached to.  
The band played song after song, more and more people left and we ended up being the last people on the dance floor. We thanked the jazz band for the great music they played and headed back home to get some rest for our big day tomorrow.

8am came around faster than we expected. With the little time we had, we got ready and headed over to the convention. Fans were pouring in already (never been to PAX so bear with me) lining up in front of the tables where they expected to meet the youtubers they looked up to. I made sure to tweet out that Evan and I would be around the PlayStation stands if we didn't get a chance to meet everyone. 

It was overwhelming. I didn't do too well in crowds so this wasn't the easiest thing for me, but I knew how much I meant to my viewers because I looked up to others the same way they looked up to me. Despite not having uploaded a video for a while, my fans were happy to see me nonetheless. We took pictures, I signed all different things they brought and we had a few tears. Evan and I had been separated, our tables weren't together and with the amount of people wanting to see him it would've been too crazy to have us too close together. 

We could just see each other, over the many heads of people lined up. As fun as it was meeting everyone, Evan and I grew tired very quickly. Late to bed last night, early this morning, it was really taking its toll. We finished up meeting everyone when we heard an announcement. Evan and I had been called up to the stage, along with the rest of Evan's crew who were also here, to talk about how we met and how our channels grew. It was the second time I'd be meeting the others in person. They were always just as kind and as funny as they seemed. 

There we were, all sat at tables, microphones conveniently placed in front of us. The person that was going to ask us questions started by getting the crowd involved who all cheered as we introduced ourselves one by one. After many questions about our channels and a few awkward ones about Evan and me possibly dating in secret, it was time for us to wrap up. As we headed out, a few fans stopped us, asking for one more photo. Evan was reluctant but as soon as he saw how much I was enjoying it, he started to loosen up too. 

The night was pretty much the same as every other night. Evan and I talked, and edited the videos we had prerecorded. We had separate beds, but I had crept into his so he could help me with editing, seeing as I was still trying to get the hang of it. He finished his, and we decided to put a film on while he helped me. As usual, I fell asleep within minutes and Evan ended up finishing up everything for me.

"Rise aaaand shine sleepyhead!" Evan said in a sing song voice as he tried to wake me up the next morning. "We're going to play laser tag with the boys today! Whoop whoop!" He added rather enthusiastically. I moaned and rolled over so that I could see him better. He was already washed and practically ready to walk out the door. "Sounds great!" I smiled. "Gimme another 10 to wake up."

Evan ordered breakfast as I got ready and we soon had to leave seeing as we didn't want to be late on the only day we get to hang out in real life, away from any computers or consoles. Luckily it wasn't that far, and only Nogla and Mini were there when we arrived. "Is there something you need to tell us?" Was the first thing Craig asked as he saw us arrive together. David smiled. "You two aren't hiding anything now are you?" Evan and I looked at each other. We both now had feelings for one another, but neither he nor I knew that. 

"How nice it is to see you two!" Evan swiftly changed the subject. Craig and David just looked at each other and smiled. They knew something was up, even if we didn't. It didn't take long for the others to arrive. Tyler, Marcel, Brian. Jonathan had been invited, but said he wasn't sure seeing as he had never shown his face to his viewers and wasn't sure about how he'd feel if he were to get recognized.

We all chose a table, sat down, and ordered drinks before heading into whatever was about to happen. I still had no idea what was going on, there were hardly any people. I thought it would be pretty popular I mean, who doesn't love a game of laser tag? About 5 minutes after we got our drinks, the one and only Delirious decided to show and join us. "So you've been here before right?" Mini asked me. "Actually no." I blushed. "So you have no idea what's about to happen? Evan hasn't told you anything?" Jonathan asked. "Nope!" I smirked, elbowing Evan.


	5. Chapter 5

(Your POV) 

"Alright then, I hope you're up for a challenge giiirl." Marcel smiled. "Yeah so today is special cause there's this tournament. It's pretty well known actually!" Believe it or not, we're competing and hopefully, you'll be willing to join us." Craig added. "Wha - wait, excuse me? You guys want me to play in a tournament alongside you? I've played laser tag like twice." I chuckled. "You play video games for a living, you'll be a natural!" David added. "Besides, if I can do it I'm pretty sure you can!" He smiled, earning a laugh from the group. 

"Yes so, as Craig was saying, only the best of the best are allowed to play today, that's why there aren't many people." Evan started again. "Every year there's a tournament and me and the guys have been coming for about 4 years now. "Ooooh so you guys are pros huh?" I asked, teasing. "Like David said, we play video games for a living, we're not bad at this. Hey did I mention we've been champions for 3 years straight?" Evan asked as the others nodded, looking proud of what he just said. "That's BS, prove it." I smirked, leaning back in my chair and crossing my arms. "Aaalright then follow us!"

(Evan's POV)

We walked over to reception or headquarters as we liked to call it, had a better ring to it.  
"Hi, we're here for the tournament. 7 people." I asked the man behind the desk as he pulled out a piece of paper and started to fill it in. "Code names?

"Vanoss"  
"Mini Ladd with two d's"  
"BasicallyIDoWrk, capital I, D and W, no spaces"  
"Daithi De Nogla, d a i t h i"  
"I AM WILDCAT"  
"H2O Delirious"

The guys said one after another. "Oh I see, The BBS huh, 3 times champions over 4 years!" The receptionist said as he went to enter the names into the tv through his computer. "Ahem, we actually have a new recruit this year." I said, clearing my throat as he clearly ignored (Y/N). "Oh god, I'm so sorry we don't usually have women play tournaments, code name?" He asked, intrigued. "Uh, Afterglow I guess." She said looking at me for approval. "Awesome, lucky girl I'll tell you, teaming up with these guys! That'll be 70 dollars." 

(Y/N) looked at me as she heard the price. "10 bucks a head!" I said passing over the money. "Besides, the guys always pay me back anyway." I said, winking as the receptionist gave us a card each before we went over to the entrance of the arena. "Uh, hey guys I'm not feeling this. I mean what if you lose your winning streak cause of me?" (Y/N) asked, her nerves clearly kicking in. "There's a warm up, don't worry!" Jonathan replied. "Yeah, besides if you're not feeling it after you can just drop out, no hard feelings! But I'm pretty sure you'll want to play on once you get into that arena!" Tyler reassured her.

(Your POV)

A supervisor was waiting at the entrance as we got over there. Two teams were already playing and since we signed up last we would be playing against this round's winning team. "Hey guys welcome back to Lasertron, nice to see the champions are back for another tournament! You'll be allowed a 5 minute warm up session before taking on the winning team which will be every man for himself. I see you've got a new member, Afterglow is it?" He said looking up at the tv. "I hope you're as good as them! Wouldn't want to cause them to lose their winning streak now!" He added, not making me feel any better.

"Hahaaa, yeah no pressure right?" Tyler patted me on the back. "He's just playing with you girl, chill. It's just a bit of fun anyway. Nothing serious, we're all friends here!" I sighed, feeling a little bit better. "I am competitive though, you guys might want to keep that in mind seeing as this is every man for himself!" I smirked. "Ooh, feisty I like it! You'll do just fine in there!" The supervisor admitted. "She's the one!" I heard Craig whisper to Evan. Having a good idea what he meant, I tried to shake it off and get my head in the game. How was I to play after being distracted by this?

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1" a voice counted down as the tournament ended. The teams came out of the arena dripping with sweat. "This is real serious." I stated, raising an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, I don't think you dressed right this morning, you'll be going in with a white and black top and coming out in a see through and black top, gross but true." Evan smirked as I glared at him. "Why didn't you say anything before we left?" I hissed. "I have my reasons!" he replied.

Now I was even more distracted. Evan had decided to play the flirting game, what harm would come to me if I played along too? "Alright guys you know the drill. Laser guns are lined up against the wall all attached to a vest, pick one and scan the card you were given on the top of your gun. When your code name appears put on your vest. At the end this will tell us who shot who and how many points you have so do it right! If you get shot, your vest vibrates and you have 2 seconds to get out of the line of fire!" 

And with that we all walked into a small room and got ready. My white top unfortunately glowing in the UV light, but fortunately mostly covered by the vest, along with the white strings from Jonathan's hoodie and a couple other clothing items that the guys were wearing.   
"You have 30 seconds to place yourself wherever you want in the arena." A loud voice boomed from the speakers before they turned up the music. "30, 29, 28.." It started counting down as the guys all ran to a hiding spot. "18, 17, 16, 15" I decided to climb up to the second floor to get a good view of the players below. "Gotcha now bitches" I thought. "3, 2, 1, Game On."


	6. Chapter 6

There’s some music that goes with this but I have no idea if there’s a specific place to add a link so here it is if you want to listen while reading (which is what would make this chapter better!) https://youtu.be/mSLuJYtl89Y

(Your POV)

The arena was pretty confusing with all the mirrors and UV lights but I quickly got used to it. After climbing up to the second floor I checked behind me making sure nobody had followed before turning back around and steadying my gun on the wall in front of me, waiting for someone to pass below. I had played many first person shooter games and I wasn't usually a person that camped in the same spot but I didn't feel as confident as when I first entered the arena so I decided to stay in the same spot for a while. My nerves were definitely starting to rise as I thought more about being the new team member and potentially causing them to lose their streak. It was a big deal for them, they enjoyed being on top, even though they pretended otherwise. I stayed in place for a while, observing my rivals movements.

Evan ran straight over to the opposite side of the arena as he'd told me he always did. Was his "winning strategy" he'd said, which was stupid of him seeing as it gave me an advantage. Tyler, David and Marcel came running past shooting at each other like idiots, just having fun and not even bothering about points. I relaxed upon hearing them laugh, took a deep breath and took my first few shots, hitting them and ducking behind the wall before they could find my location and get their own back at me. Craig almost tripped over me as he rounded a corner of the maze. Using that to my advantage I took a shot and hit him making his vest vibrate. He rolled and shot me back, laughing loudly and running off. They were right, there was no way I was going to drop out after the warm up; this was way too much fun! I hadn't seen Jonathan yet which was weird.

Just as I decided that I was no longer safe up on the second floor, my vest vibrated once again and a psychopathic laugh resonated throughout the arena. "Speak of the Devil - Jonathan you're gonna pay for that!" I laughed getting up and running down the stairs after him. "You're gonna have to catch me first!" He teased, not expecting me to catch up with him. "Oh what, like this?" I laughed as I jumped out in front of him, shooting, and running back into the maze where I was almost knocked to the ground by Marcel. I managed to duck just in time, avoiding the laser and doing a painful front roll because of the vest, getting up and shooting him in the back as he ran off.

Now I wanted to find Evan. I ran around the outside of the arena once more before running back up to the second floor and quietly making my way through the maze. There he was slowly making his way behind a low wall, the wall where I'd started out, high enough to not get hit but low enough to hit others. He had his gun aimed at David who was aiming at Marcel who was hiding from Tyler. I kneeled down a fair way from him behind another slightly higher wall, not making myself known and took a shot at Jonathan and Craig as they came running below. Evan took his shot at Tyler and David at the same time. The noise from my gun alerted him of my position as he shot a glance to where I was. He looked back at Marcel who had started running through the center of the arena, followed by literally everybody else apart from me. Seeing that he'd realized it could only be me behind that wall, I took the opportunity to shoot him before he got the chance to. "Oh you wanna play that game do you?" He smirked holding his gun up at me. "Let's play!" I replied laughing before jumping over the wall on to a platform, down to the first floor and running off into the maze. 

(Evan's POV)

(y/n) jumped over the wall and made her way down to the first floor, something that I hadn't thought of doing. I lost sight of her for a while as she ran off into the maze but she soon found me. She had climbed a small tower and doubled back on herself, jumping down in front of me and shooting me before running off in the opposite direction. I shot her in the back and chased after her. Out of nowhere she rolled, ending up facing me and shooting me in the stomach. The warm up was nearing the end as I chased (y/n) to the far side of the arena and corned her. 

(Your POV)

"You got nowhere to go now." He said in an almost seductive tone. I raised my gun as he came closer only to have him push it down and pin me to the wall. "Evan what are y-" I got cut off as he planted his lips against mine, pinning my arms above my head with one hand, and pulling my hips closer to his with the other. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1" the voice over the speaker counted down. The guys headed over to the exit as Evan let me go and took my hand, leading me out of the arena. "(y/n) you surprise me." He started. "I surprise you?" I choked. Evan turned around and brushed his hand on my cheek. "Hey what's come over you, you're all flustered!" He smirked. I slapped his hand away playfully and looked at the ground, blushing hard. 

"Look at you guys, you're all tired out and that was just the warm up!" The supervisor laughed as we took off our vests. He turned to the tv as the scores came up. "Vanoss in first place as usual and wait, our first female player to play a tournament in second place? Well done! H2O Delirious third, Mini Ladd fourth, I AM WILDCAT fifth, and last but not least, Daithi De Nogla and BasicallyIDoWrk joint sixth!" Upon hearing his placement, Marcel huffed and stormed out causing everyone to chuckle. "Now you've got 10 minutes to grab a drink and cool down before you go up against 'The Night Lights' who took second place last year if I remember correctly." He explained. The superviser left us and Evan eyed me up and down, reminding me of what he'd said about my shirt. I scrunched up my nose and crossed my arms, making him smile. "We haven't even played the actual tournament yet!" He teased.

We walked over to the bar and got ourselves a glass of water each before heading outside, getting a breath of fresh air and returning to the entrance with the laser guns and tv score board. We shook hands with the guys from 'The Night Lights' team before grabbing a vest each and once again scanning our cards. "I'm not gonna say it all again but make sure you've scanned your cards correctly and that your code names show up. No foul play. As for every tournament 'The Night Lights' will enter the arena and place themselves on the left side, and the 'BBS' on the right, now you have a minute each to lay down a plan if you have one. If not, may the odds be ever in your favor!" The supervisor smirked.

(Evan's POV)

I turned around to the rest of the team and started laying out the plan as the rival team did the same. "As we've been placed on the right side we have an advantage over them because we have the stairs to the upper floor. Craig, Marcel you'll be taking the left side of the first floor, David and Jonathan, right side first floor. Tyler you're on your own for this one, you'll be heading straight through the center and (y/n) and I will head up to the second floor and cover you guys from there, got it?" "Got it." They all replied. 

"We're gonna be champions 4 years straight!" Jonathan laughed, looking over at the other team scrambling about as they seemed to have gotten their places mixed up. "Yeah, you know what? I think we just might!" Craig smirked, also looking over at them. "Guys I'm getting nervous again." I chuckled, knowing how stupid it was but not being able to do anything about it. "You beat all of us except Evan in the warm up!" Tyler stated. "Yeah and you look right over there, they can't even remember their places!" Marcel said as he tried to hold back a laugh. "They're good players but they're bad at organizing so be sure to use that to your advantage." David stated. "See, if anybody should be nervous about losing, its them!" Evan encouraged as we entered the arena and took our places for the tournament.


	7. Chapter 7

(Your POV)

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Game On"

We all ran off in the direction we were given, sticking to the plan. Craig and Marcel heading to the left on the first floor, David and Jonathan right side first floor. Tyler heading off slowly through the center trying not to get spotted and Evan and I running up the stairs to the second floor and covering the guys from above. Everyone looked up at Evan waiting for the signal as he slowly raised his hand: "3, 2, 1" he counted down. And that's when the game actually started. 

The BBS hadn't been touched once, but for The Night Lights, it was a whole different story. Their vests were lighting up and vibrating non stop as the guys shot them from every direction. Everyone had spread out except for Evan and I. He stayed with me and covered me if I needed it. "I'm gonna head on down and help the guys, you cool up here on your own?" He asked. "I'm sure I'll manage, you go get that 4th win!" I told him, smiling as he jumped over the wall like I did earlier that day. 

After a while, I ran down and met up with the others after having gained some confidence, figured I had to keep up the team spirit and before I knew it, the speaker announced the end of the game. Once again we all walked over to the exit and shook hands with The Night Lights. "Hey guys so I hope you had fun! Now to announce the winners." The supervisor said excitedly. The suspense was killing me, especially with the heartbeat style music they played. "And for the 4th time in a row I am very happy to announce that The BBS are going to add another trophy to their collection!" Head on over to headquarters guys, grab your 4th trophy and a drink if you want one." he said before walking off. 

We pulled each other in for a group hug before heading over to headquarters and grabbing something to drink. Most of the guys had to leave for various reasons so I gave them all a quick hug before they left, knowing I wouldn't see them for a while. Craig, Evan and I were the only 3 people from the crew in the building. "Don't forget the trophy!" I smirked as we were about to leave. "Hey why don't you take it?" Evan smiled. "You've earned it!" Craig added. It wasn't long before Craig had to leave too, which once again left Evan and I alone. 

"Hey are those guys usually here when you compete?" I asked Evan, gesturing towards 3 men dressed in very sharp suits, looking over the footage of the tournament. "Nah, guess they're owners or something." He shrugged. "Why don't we head back to the hotel, we should rest and then maybe we could go do something tonight before we head back to LA." I smiled. "Where have you planned to take me this time?" Evan started walking towards the exit. "I guess you'll have to find out."

The two of us lost a few hours once we got back to the hotel as we both fell asleep after the busy weekend. I was first to wake due to my phone ringing. It was my parents, checking up on me to see how everything was going. They said they'd go over to my house to turn the heating and whatever else back on, to make sure the house was nice and cosy for when I got back. Evan soon yawned too, despite me trying my best not to wake him. "6pm, shit is that the time already?" He mumbled in a raspy voice. "How does pizza sound? We won't make it to where I want to take you if we eat anywhere fancy." I smirked at him. "Pizza sounds great."

It was very nice of Evan, wanting to show me all these new places. It was unlike him to be so sociable and outgoing. Truth be told I was kind of liking this new side of him. Many thoughts raced through my mind as we sat in the taxi, especially that moment back in the arena. How come nothing was said afterwards, how come we've both been acting like it didn't even happen, was it just a 'spur of the moment' type thing, and therefore was it meaningful? Hoping to get the answers tonight, I looked over at him sitting next to me before returning my gaze to the twinkling sky.

"Thanks for the ride man." Evan said to the driver while opening my door for me to get out. "No problem." The taxi had taken us to the center of the busy city. "I'm gonna need you to close your eyes and follow me." Evan spoke quietly. "Hey I don't have a death wish!" I chuckled as he took my hand in his. "Just trust me." We walked for a short while. Although I trusted Evan, I didn't feel as safe as I would have liked, walking down busy streets with your eyes closed isn't the best idea. I felt the breeze from an automatic door send my hair flying back. "Evan?" I questioned. "We're almost there." He reassured me. "Just hold on a little while longer."

"Alright, aaaand open!" Evan exclaimed, panting a little as we'd climbed many stairs. "Welcome to the Skywalk Observatory!" He smiled. I didn't answer, I couldn't. The view in front of me was breathtaking. "Evan." I whispered. He walked up to me and put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him. No words were exchanged, none were needed. It was at that moment that everything came together. Everything made sense. Everything that had happened in the arena was meaningful. His hand rubbed up and down my arm slowly as I leaned into him more. 

"Someone once told me that best friends sometimes end up falling for each other. To be honest, I didn't think that was true up until now." I spoke softly. "Where are you going with this?" Evan asked, still looking out at the amazing view of Boston, all lit up in the darkness of the night. "Evan how long have we been best friends?" I asked, looking up at him. "Quite some time." He replied, a sweet smile forming on his lips. "You've done so many amazing things for me, especially over the past few days. You've made me feel so special. I wanted to thank you, I just don't know how I'll ever repay you." 

"I think I have an idea." He whispered, placing his hand under my chin, getting me to look up at him. His lips gently brushed over mine, as if asking for permission. I placed my hand by his ear as he placed his other hand on my lower back, pulling me in passionately. The moment was so special, I felt things I'd never felt before. Like a good adrenaline rush that never ends. Evan pulled away slowly while I kept my eyes shut for a second, not wanting the feeling to end. We went back to the same position as before, his arm around me only this time it was harder, more protective. "I love you." Evan whispered, his voice shaking a little. I smiled and let out a little sigh. "I love you more."


	8. Chapter 8

(Your POV)

"I actually can't wait to get home." I sighed as we sat waiting, watching the planes come and go while occasionally drinking from our plastic coffee cups. "As nice as it's been, I can't wait to sleep in my own bed!" Evan smiled. "I know the feeling." A voice came through the speakers announcing our flight so we made our way over. "Hey can we take a photo real quick?" I asked Evan before boarding. "Uh sure." He smiled. "I want to remember this." I smirked.

The plane soon landed and we were out of the building in just under an hour. My car was one of the only ones in the parking lot so we made sure to pack everything quickly and head on home, seeing as it wouldn't be difficult to get out. The sun had set but the lights of LA made sure that it didn't seem as though it had. The drive home was quiet, both of us tired and wanting some much needed sleep. Once we got to my place, Evan said goodbye, got his car, and headed back to his.

The first thing I did once finally stepping foot inside was take a shower. A long, warm, relaxing shower. Then it was hot chocolate and bed for me.  
I woke up from one of the best nights sleep I had had in a long time, feeling like I had a new lease of life. I unpacked and sat down in front of my computer to edit the video I had been making over our weekend away. I'd taken my vlog camera with me and taken a few short clips of Evan and I, and also the other guys whenever I had the chance. 

A few weeks had passed since our trip to Boston. Craig and I had become good friends as he lived the closest, other than Evan. We would often hang out when we had nothing else to do. We went for coffee or we'd sit on a bench in the park that we now considered ours, just talking about whatever happened that day or whatever crossed our minds. I'd quit my job at the coffee shop. Evan and I were now officially dating and even talking about moving in together. Everything was going so well. I woke up every morning feeling inspired: My channel was growing at a steady rate, I was in a great place financially, I had the best friends I could ask for and the list could go on.

"(Y/N)? (Y/N)!" Evan raised his voice as he snapped me out of the daydream I was having. "We're leaving in 20 minutes." I looked at him, confused. "We're going somewhere today?" Evan sighed. "The beach with Jonathan and Craig? Jon's in LA for the weekend so we arranged to go to the beach?" He explained raising his eyebrow at me. I'd lost track of time. "What, today?" Evan nodded as I looked at the date on my phone. "That's one of the reasons I stayed over last night!" He chucked. "Go get ready." He prompted.

I ran up the stairs missing one each time. I put on my new bikini that I had worked so hard to wear, before throwing on an oversized tshirt I had stolen from Evan a while back and tucking the front into a pair of denim shorts. I ran back downstairs, not bothering with makeup and just throwing my hair up in a messy bun. "Ready!" I smiled, a little out of breath. Evan was now waiting by the door, turning the keys around in one hand and scrolling through his phone with the other. "I've put the towels and whatever else we needed in the car." Evan smiled as he opened the door for me.

We ended up getting there last. Craig and Jonathan were already sat on their towels in their swimming stuff. "Hey guys!" I shouted getting their attention. "Hey! It's been a while, how have you been since laser tag?!" Jonathan waved as they both got up to greet us. "We've been doing pretty good I guess." Evan replied, placing his arm around my waist and pulling me closer to himself. "Glad to see it worked out." Jon smirked. 

"First one to the water gets to be the person who triggers the traps in Gmod!" I laughed after having taken off my clothes. "Last one has to be the person who tests the traps!" Evan laughed as he sprinted off towards the ocean. Evan and I were way ahead of the other two, who had only just got up from their towels realizing what was going on. We raced all the way into the water until it came up to our ankles, then Evan stopped and looked at me with a smug look on his face. "First one to the water gets to be the trapper." He smirked before picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder, walking further in. "What are you?" 

I didn't get time to finish my sentence as I ended up under water. Evan had thrown me into the cold salty ocean. I laughed and splashed him after coming back to the surface, earning a smile. Craig and Jon had caught up to us and beaten Evan to the deeper water since he was to busy messing around with me. "Looks like you played yourself." I smirked, making the other two laugh. It didn't take long for us to get cold and need to warm up back on the sand.

"I got fruit and cold drinks but we can always buy an ice-cream or something." I said opening the cool box and looking around at the guys. "Is that watermelon?" Jonathan exclaimed, his face lighting up. "You want some?" And before he answered he had taken a slice and had juice all over his face. "Attractive!" Craig laughed as he threw a few napkins at him. After we had our food and had some more fun, Craig and Jon decided to leave. Evan and I however, stayed until the sun started to set, watching the bright blue sky as it turned orange and yellow. "Isn't that the tshirt I lost?" Evan questioned as we walked back to the car. "Nope!" I smiled nodding my head yes.

We got home after having a karaoke session in the car, getting weird looks whenever we stopped at red lights but we didn't care. Once we got to my place, we both had a shower and then went to record the Gmod video we were talking about at the beach, me being the trapper and Evan being the person to go first out of the guys. The house was filled with laughter as the sky turned a dark blue and the stars appeared. Another great day, and hopefully many more to come.


End file.
